


The Long Road to Recovery

by Holmesian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesian/pseuds/Holmesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is in the hospital for her injuries from Jared Wilcox. She as doubts whether her husband, Sherlock, still loves her. He puts those to rest, along with getting her to rest. Fluffy, and someone is probably OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the usual disclaimer things. I don't own BBC Sherlock. I wish, but I don't. If I did, all of stories would become canon...in the show. Buut, since I don't own Sherlock, I can just dream on. :P Anyways, Thanks to SuperWhoLockian75 for inspiring me to write Sherlock fic. Now I can't stop writing!

Faith glanced at the clock for the 10th time that hour. Molly was bringing her daughter over to see her mother for the first time in what seemed forever. Faith hoped that Willow wouldn’t be traumatized seeing her mother hooked up to the different monitors and the mess of tubes and wires, not to mention she was still recovering from her burns and slashes. She must’ve dozed off at some point, because someone was gently shaking her awake.

“Faith, love, it’s time to get up. Willow is here and can’t wait to see you. Sherlock’s out there with her, as well as a surprise person as well.” Faith stirred as Molly spoke, and soon Faith tried to push herself up so she could see everyone better.  
“Oh, be careful! You’re gonna pull your stitches before they had a chance to heal!” Molly helped Faith sit up against the headboard. Faith dryly chuckled.

“They won’t have a chance to do that with you and John watching me constantly.” She smiled and a small child bolted into the room.

“Willow love, your mum’s not ready! Come back!” John tried to corral Willow before she got to the bed, but she got away.

“Mummy!”

“Willow! Oh, love, I’m so glad you’re OK. Molly, can you put her up on the bed so I can hold her?” Faith watched with happiness when Molly picked her up and placed her carefully on the bed.

“Now Willow, be careful of your mum’s stitches. They need to heal properly and if they don’t, your mum’s gonna be in a whole lot of trouble.” Willow nodded, she understood. Carefully scooting closer, she snuggled with her mother, moving every so often to get closer.

“Mummy?”

“Yes Willow?” Faith gently stroked her daughter’s dark curly hair.  
“Why do you haf all dese wires an’ ‘ubes everyw’ere?” Willow absentmindedly played with Faith’s oxygen tube until a hand stopped her.

“Well, it’s to make sure she gets enough oxygen.” A rich baritone voice answered her question. Faith glanced up and smiled, for it was none other than her husband, Sherlock. He smiled back and pecked her lips. “Glad to see you better, but you’re not out of here anytime soon…sorry about that love. But no matter. Here’s someone else who would love to be with you.” He shifted the bundle in his arms and gently put Liam down tummy first on Faith’s chest. Liam squirmed a bit, but after hearing his mother’s heartbeat, he settled down. Faith chuckled and kissed her son’s downy dark hair.

“I missed you too Liam. How was my little boy for your Uncle John and Aunt Mary, huh? Did you behave?” John cleared his throat and Faith looked at him.

“Since Mary couldn’t be here, I’ll tell you. Liam’s been having trouble with his feeds. After every feed he has stomach pains and then he throws up at least the entire bottle. He first did it to Mary, and then he recently threw up on me as well. I think his stomach is overly sensitive to the formula we have. Have any suggestions for us?” Faith rubbed her infant son’s back.

“Try goat’s milk. It’s easier for us to digest. That’s what my lactation consultant said when I couldn’t get Willow to nurse from me when I came back and she wasn’t taking the formula.” John nodded.

“I’ll see if I can pick up a small amount from the store when I go home. Thanks Faith.” Faith smiled back at John.

“You’re welcome Jo-“ Her response was cut short by a pair of lips.

“Hush, you’re supposed to be resting, not chatting away.” Sherlock mumbled against her lips.

“I love you too. Now, I have two tired kids on me, who’s gonna take them?”

“Well, John left to get the goat’s milk, and we’re left…with a toddler and an infant that are sleeping peacefully as we speak.” Sherlock smiled as Faith looked at her sleeping children with a faint smile. Her smile faded when she glanced at Sherlock.

“Sherlock?”

“Yes Faith?”

“Do you still love me, even with all my burns and scars?” Sherlock lowered the bedside rail so he could get on the bed and sit behind her.

“Faith, when I married you, it was for better or for worse, and in sickness and in health. Jared may have hurt you very badly, but you’re alive, and that’s all that matters now. But to answer your question, I do love you still. In fact, my love for you grows, and I know together we’ll get through this.”

“Thank you Sherlock. I love you too.” Faith and Sherlock kissed again and Faith hummed at the end. 

“I believe it’s time for all of us to be taking a nap, hm?” Sherlock chuckled and kissed her temple. He shifted so he was lying down next to Faith and pulled the blanket over his small family. He shifted Willow so that she was between him and Faith. He also knew that Liam was being held by Faith. After checking everything, Sherlock put his arm over Faith’s side and just left it there. Soon, he was asleep.  
When the nurse came to check on Faith, she saw the family together and placed a hand over her heart.  
“Bless them, that’s a true family there to help her down that long road she had ahead of her.”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Sherlock is OOC, but this is based off a RP I am doing with SuperWhoLockian75, so please, don't shoot me. We haven't even gotten to this point in the RP. [But she is awesome, guys. Really, she is.]


End file.
